Reforging the Past
by Yeelimso
Summary: He has to go back. Red has to go back all the way to the beginning to save the other Dexholders from their deaths. He has to relive and reshape his journey from square one. but that's sort of hard when you have memories of the past. Of when everyone is dead. It's pretty gory, soo... rated T! It's just like that for the first chapter so far, I'm unsure about the future chapters.
1. Prolouge

**I am NOT going to add in the Sinnoh Dexholders or anyone after them. This is purely meant for the Dexholders that have met each other (excluding X and Y!). I might make sequels to this to include the newer Dexholders, but this fanfiction is solely for the first ten Dexholders.**

 **Warning: This is a bit gory in the beginning and possibly as the story continues.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe or its delightful characters.**

* * *

Prolouge

"Red!" A blonde girl walked up to a boy with a red and white cap. Both of them were on a small hill that overlooked a certain forest. The rest of their companions were below the hill. She smiled innocently at him and they exchanged glances. She was soft and delicate, he was fierce and tough. However, she managed to find love in him, something he gladly returned. "Red, are you ready to go?" Her question was very soft and soothing.

Red smiled and nodded, "Of course! I can't wait to see her again!" She gave him a sweet laugh, something that resounded softly in his ears. They walked down the hill to the opposite side from their colleagues, instead to the forest. Red was promised by the girl in front of him that he would be able to see the young girl from years ago. The very girl he made a promise to by returning to her city and becoming a gym leader. Something he failed to do.

The blonde walked into the forest with a small grin, she skipped deeper into the forest and turned to look at him. "Wait here, I'll bring her," she gave him her shy smile as she walked away. Red patiently waited for his friend to bring the young girl here. Though, he wasn't so sure if she was young anymore. It has been several years after all.

Before he could continue pondering about the young girl he made the promise to, an ear-splitting scream was heard in the direction his friend went off to. Red dashed through the forest determined to find her. He called out her name and got another scream in response. Red made it to a clearing. It was obviously a forested area before, but you would call it a clearing since there were no trees covering the sky, they were all broken and uprooted.

Red frantically searched for his friend, he was worried about her. "Where are you?!" His voice echoed in the empty area, although it was the afternoon it felt like midnight. The uprooted trees were completely dead. In the corner of his eyes, Red could make out a creature. He turned around in complete shock and fear when it recoiled. It wasn't the horrifying beast that terrified him; it was the dark stains of blood that mortified him.

He choked out her name, but nothing came out. He was too afraid. Red shook his head and rushed to the monster without thinking, she was probably there, somewhere. The creature didn't notice him instead it continued to break the trees gleefully.

"R…ed…." A quiet voice filled his ears. Red crouched down to the battered body of his friend. Her Pokeball's were crushed and he didn't want to imagine what happened to the Pokemon inside of them. He shushed her quietly telling her kindly that he would save her. The girl knew all too well that her life was over and so she knew the truth had to come out before she had died. She opened her mouth to speak, but it only gushed out blood. She choked slightly as she attempted once more to speak. "I… am…" She couldn't breathe! Her brown eyes were now full of sadness and regret. Regret she put off the entire truth until her deathbed.

Red shook his head, she couldn't die, and he wouldn't let her die! He loved her, she loved him! Love should prevail! Justice should prevail! His agony only made the dying girl suffer more. Yet, he was too oblivious to notice. All he could do was panic and try to soothe her when they both knew… she was a goner. The small girl watched the older male cry in front of her and tears started to well up in her eyes too. She was completely useless to him! She's making him suffer. The guilt weighed down further as if it was dragging her to death with it. His desperate eyes met her guilty eyes once before she faded away into nothingness.

Red stared at the limp body of his best friend and lover. He wailed and was done in by grief. He couldn't swear vengeance, he had no power to. He couldn't help but hold her lifeless, battered body near him as he gently caressed her cheek. He held her tightly as if he would never let her go and screamed her name, "Yellow!" The darkness was creeping up behind him as he grieved.

Red slowly made it back to his companions holding the dead body of Yellow. The fellow Dexholders widened their eyes. Shock and grief consumed all of them and they circled around her. Red shook his head as his rival demanded to know what happened. He only cried at all their questions filled with worry and concern. His rival pitied him; even with the cruel demands to know what happened, Red knew he was also grieving.

* * *

It's been a few days without Yellow and Red felt undeniably upset. However, he didn't say anything out loud. It would be rude and painful to hear her name. Knowing that he could've saved her then made him feel bad now. If he went with an alternate decision made him feel guilty. The large group consisting of now nine Dexholders was a lot gentler around Red.

Red didn't care about their different behavior and simply continued down the road. He excused himself to go to the bathroom after a little while down their journey. Red slowly trudged back out only to be greeted with a scream.

Red ran towards his friends and gawked at what was happening. Or rather, what was causing it. It was the very same thing that killed his beloved Yellow. The dark creature gave a gurgling growl. The person who screamed was a girl with navy blue hair, she was in complete terror and shock at the sight of it.

Red yelled at them to run away, but his rival ordered them to fight. Everyone managed to release at least one Pokemon before the rest of the balls were crushed. He was too far away, he continued to run towards them, but his legs weighed tons. Red believed it was because of something he ate. He continued to run and his heart raced.

He witnessed the navy-blue haired girl get impaled by a branch from a whole tree that was thrown at her. The pure green leaves got soaked red and a gold-eyed boy screamed her name. Red stopped running and watched blankly as the boy unconsciously ran towards her desperately. It seemed as if she whispered a few words before the leaves covered her. His Pokemon and hers both were getting killed from his distraction of the current battle raging around them. When the Typhlosion hit the tree, his mane set the tree on fire. Making it burn red. The golden-eyed boy ran to the tree attempting to take her body in case she was alive.

A red-head male pushed his friend aside from the tree that had caught on fire. Both Red and the golden eyed boy watched him burn alive. Red couldn't hear what the boy said to the other boy, but it made him wail. The Feraligatr and Weavile tried to put their trainer out of his misery, but they failed as he was already dead and just a clump of burnt meat.

Red shook his head and started to run again, he could at least save him, the golden-eyed boy. However, before Red reached the other boy, he was smacked across the road into a nearby rock. Red's eyes widened as the rock crumbled and buried the boy in their remaining's. He closed his eyes briefly to run towards the others. He could at least save them, please say he could at least save them!

As he ran to a group of two juniors he watched the shorter blonde boy falter due to exhaustion and despair. He looked at the other boy with a torn white hat and said his farewell before taking his own life. The other boy wailed in anguish as his small friend committed suicide. He didn't notice a gigantic claw rushing at him.

Red tried to run harder, but his legs felt heavier for some reason. He had to save him! Luckily someone else had the same thought. A blur of a girl with messy brown hair rammed into the boy and he staggered from the impact. She roughly pushed him down but was a little too late to save herself. The claws that were meant for the boy impaled the girl, her eyes were widened in shock and she coughed out blood. She landed with a thud and there were holes in her body, she was scarred… and dead.

Red sped forward, but he made a swift turn to his two friends when he knew saw the fate of the remaining junior. The junior was gently helping his two friends into peace when he was hit with another uprooted tree.

Red shook his head and continued to speed forward. He called out to his very first two allies. Though it didn't seem that they were doing so well either. When Red finally managed to arrive, the rival pushed both him and the female companion onto the ground before being destroyed by a large beam of energy. Before Red or the girl could touch his burnt body that was falling sideways, the beast created an earthquake and his body fell down into the earth.

Red gawked at how his rival/friend disappeared before they could even check if he was still alive. Though, he probably was dead. The rest of the Pokemon were dead except any of Red's. The girl's Blastoise had its shell destroyed and cracked, his sacrifice to protect his trainer. Red huddled close to her, he asked if she was okay. Instead of a proper answer, she spat out blood. Red's eyes widened. The brunette gave him a tight hug while she cried. Red gave her a soft hug back before he was pushed into the cracks in the ground. He was lucky when he grabbed onto a piece of solid material, keeping him from falling down to his death.

He thought she had gone insane until he saw her body flung down below him like a ragdoll. He reached out to save her, but he couldn't move his body. They were too heavy. Slowly he pulled himself up and out of the ground and his Pokemon released themselves. Red cried out to them and told them to come back to him, but they didn't. Instead, they ran at the beast each one determined to save their trainer.

Red squeezed his eyes tight, he knew they would die. When he felt brave enough to open them again he took in a quick breath. Each one was dead. Despair dragged him down, he tried to move for vengeance, but he couldn't. Red finally noticed why he felt his body getting heavier. Why he couldn't move forwards, but backward. It wasn't because he was dying. Rather, it was because he was afraid, afraid of dying and of the creature.

Before the creature moved to murder Red, something stopped it. No… Two somethings. A streak of red and blue moved around the monster and stopped it in his killing blow. Red recognized them as Latios and Latias.

 _Sir Red?_

Red turned around to be face to face with Mew. His eyes widened as the little legendary giggled. Next to the legendary was his friend, Mewtwo.

 _Red._

Red stared at them. Both were talking to him via telepathy. He shook his head and stared at them, "What is it?" The Mew giggled again and it spun around in a full circle.

 _Look behind Mew Sir Red!_

 _Mew! Quit moving this is serious!_

Mew and Mewtwo got caught in a small fight, but they both stopped when a new voice joined in.

 _Stop it you two! No fighting!_

A small green fairy-like Pokemon peeked out from behind Mew. It looked over at Red and gave a faint smile. Red blinked, he knew where this was heading.

 _Hello Red, it's me, Celebi. I'm here to tell you what you should do when I turn back time. I don't have enough energy to send you to a timeline where everything was perfect, but I'll be able to send you back to the beginning. Only because going back is easier than changing the future._

Red mutely nodded.

 _Remember that you can't change too much of the past. If I were you I'd be careful not to destroy the entire universe's course because you do something stupid, like losing to Giovanni. Then I would have to turn back time…_ _again_ _. Something I don't wish to do. Be careful in your decisions Red._

Red stared at the three legendaries. Mew giggled again and spun in a circle once more.

 _Mew will see you in the very beginning like before Sir Red!_

Mewtwo nodded and offered Red a smile.

 _We're here for you. All the legendaries are. If you need a hand, call out to anyone of us, the legendaries. Of course, after you met us in that timeline and in secret._

Red felt his heart lift, he still had other allies. He gave the two legendaries a warm smile. Celebi smiled at him and put its hand in Red's.

 _We're going Red! Hold on tight!_

Red held Celebi's hand. Suddenly he was engulfed in a bright light and he watched all the past events happening. All of their deaths occurring once more, this time in reverse. Soon it went to their adventures, the ten Dexholders together. It continued to when he first met the Hoenn Dexholders, the Jhoto Dexholders, all the way to his rival. He was in it for a long time, but the nostalgia made him forget. He closed his eyes once more; it was time to bring his friends back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mew and Mewtwo watched the two figures disappear.

Mewtwo snorted and looked at Mew.

 _Why did she lie about not having enough strength to go to another timeline?_

Mew stayed silent at Mewtwo's harsh question. She simply watched her counterpart glare at her. She softly sighed, her happy façade wore off. There was no need to wear it since Red wasn't here. Mewtwo hissed.

 _Tell me, Mew._

Mew shrugged.

 _Mew doesn't know the honest reason._

Mewtwo growled.

 _But he could've just gone to the time before the creature struck; he didn't need to go all the way back to the beginning!_

Mew stared at Mewtwo. Her counterpart had gotten really attached to Red it seems. Then again, all the legendaries became attached to the warm and kind boy who was often an idiot at times. Though, he did his best to save anyone in danger.

 _Mew, Latios, and Latias could've saved that boy from committing suicide! We could've come to save them and-_

 _Mew doesn't know-_

 _Stop talking like that! I know you can talk normally._

Mewtwo's glare intensified as Mew sighed again. Her eyes narrowed in seriousness and rage.

 _We don't have enough power, us the legendaries. We could've never defeated a thing born out of fear and hatred, even if Arceus helped us. Celebi already looked into the past and other timelines; there was no bright future in any of them. At best only half of them would die. At worst all of them…_

Mew gestured to the bodies.

 _Like now... So Celebi decided to send any Dexholder alive ALL the way back before the creature was really a threat. It would take away more of her energy, but it was the best choice. Turns out Red was the only one alive when she decided it was time. Meanwhile, we would need to act our part from the very beginning while secretly trying to tame and calm the creature before it gets that big. Plus, we supposedly did this many times. Celebi and I are just making sure none of us legendaries are going to lose our memories this round._

Mewtwo sighed and shook his head disbelievingly. To think this tragedy already happened many times over and over again. He glanced at Mew and nodded.

 _Alright, I trust you, Mew. We don't see you get so serious every day. I'll help with the memory keeping. We can leave it in a small seal and I'll give the key to unlock the sealed memories to Celebi._

Mew smiled and spun in a circle.

 _That's a great idea! Mew likes that idea!_

Mewtwo only shook his head and gave a thin smile.

 _Red… Please be safe and show the world that this was the best choice for the future._


	2. VS MEW

**I am rereading the entire manga while making this so you'll find tons of quotes... none of which belong to me rather the character. Also, the chapter titles are broken up for a reason. Since he is going back in time everything would be slightly disordered. Umm... One thing, I gave the legendaries genders so... Don't kill me?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe, or it's characters. I don't own any of the quotes in here either.**

* * *

Chapter 1: V/S M\e/w

In a small town called Pallet Town…

"Why won't you just let me catch you?" A young child's voice was heard whining.

"Oh! Oh! My turn! My turn!" His friend jumped up and down eagerly. She grabbed her Pokeball tightly.

He stared at her and spoke teasingly, "Think you actually can capture it?"

She glared at him. "He's going to be my personal pet! Watch me capture him and prove you wrong!" She retorted fiercely and threw the Pokeball. The Pokeball hit its target, but it bounced right off. She became very flustered, "Oh? It bounced off…" She nervously fidgeted. The other kids laughed at her.

"Ahahaha." A figure out from the darkness walked towards the group of kids. A young boy with black spiky hair smiled, "You can't catch a Pokemon like that! Maybe if it wanted to be with you really bad, but otherwise, that's futile and you're just wasting the Pokeballs."

He waged a finger with one shut eye, "You have to weaken it first and **then** throw the Pokeball. If you want to catch it that is." He took out one of his Pokeballs, "Let me show you an example! Poli!" A blue Poliwhirl popped out. The older boy grinned, "Let him have water gun!"

The Poliwhirl obeyed and shot a large stream of water from his hand. It hit the Nidorino's forehead. The boy whistled, "Sweet a direct hit!" The Nidorino teetered back and forth slightly.

"It looks dizzy," one commented.

The older boy nodded and said, "Yeah! Now that it's weak…" He wound up his arm and threw the Pokeball. "I throw it!"

Poof!

"I got him!" He cried, as he raised the ball into the air.

The other kids praised the older boy, he was blushing slightly from all the praise. Though, he should be used to it. He balanced the Pokeball with the Nidorino on his finger and gave a big grin.

"That was great **Red!** "

A kind image of a certain blonde girl appeared in the boy's mind.

"Red!" Her sweet voice filled up his mind, suddenly more images of people came from his mind. They each called out to Red with genuine smiles on their faces. Red eyes widened in horror when each living person became lifeless bodies. The dead bodies called out his name.

"Red!"

"Red!"

 _"Red!"_

"Huh?" Red blinked again. The children were waving their hands in front of his face. Red blinked a few times before coming back to the present. "Sorry about that! I was just thinking about something." He trailed off and flashed the kids a smile.

"Oh, I know what he was thinking about! He's going to catch all the Pokémon out there!" The young girl clapped her hands. Her friends joined in believing her. Red bitterly smiled having remembered a certain junior who did capture the entire Kanto region's Pokémon. "Do you know about Professor Oak?" The little girl looked at Red.

Red bit back the retort he was about to say. Of course, he does! The professor was like his second father! He retraced the words he said when he was asked this question in the past timeline. "What? The old guy who lives at the edge of town? What about the geezer?"

Red knew what the kids were going to say. Red waited for them to finish talking before saying, "Maybe I'll go check him out." He gave the small children a quick smile. Then Red walked down the other path and blew off hot steam.

"Old Professor Oak huh?" Despite wanting to focus on the path, his thoughts pondered on the gentle professor. Professor Oak was such a kind man and also was a father-like figure to Red. Red missed the professor and he would be lying if he said he didn't like him. Red continued to walk forward mindlessly.

"Oomph!" Red rubbed his forehead, "Ow…"

"Hey! Watch it!" Red looked up to see who he bumped into and jumped back in shock. Team Rocket! His mind was screaming at him to fight them, but he held steady. He apologized and walked away, his mind was screaming at him to run away from the danger he could be facing. Instead of following his brain, he followed his heart and he secretly followed the grunts.

"It must be hiding in this general area! Don't you dare rest until you find it! The Phantom Pokémon!" The leader he had run into yelled out a few orders to his men. Red searched through his memories, he heard about the Phantom Pokemon… What was its name again? Red sighed, it would seem as if he had forgotten some things actually happened.

"We haven't searched the west! Quick! Trap it!" The man shouted, and the others followed his lead. Their loud thunderous footsteps would've been enough to scare Red if he didn't hear them before. Plus, he heard scarier things. And those would be the footsteps of something you can't hear.

Red sighed and thanked them for the hint. He dashed off to the west woods, not caring any Pokeballs like last time. He got this… Or his name isn't Red. Red of Pallet Town! He peeked out from behind the tree and held his breath.

A short spiky brunette was facing off against a bright light. Red bit his lower lip unwilling to cry just yet.

"Green…" Red let the name roll off his tongue. The image of his best friend's death replayed in his mind. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, Green had died saving him. He saved Red and then fell to the earth's core. Red started to shake slightly, but he forced himself to watch the fight.

Green was staring at the light and casually approached it. He seemed to ponder about something for a little bit. Soon he threw a Pokeball. "Charmander, go!" Red's eyes got slightly blurry and he rubbed his eyes. The brave Charizard that given up its life to protect his comrades. He was merely a Charmander now, but it's obvious that he would grow into that strong Charizard one day.

The Charmander spit out flames at the light. The light moved around and dodged it, it was as if the glowing Pokemon was teasing the Charmander. Green seemed unfazed as he lifted a finger in the air. The Charmander spat out a large string of fire at the moving light. Once again, it moved around and the attack missed. Red focused on the mysterious Pokemon and bit back a gasp, "Mew!"

Mew slightly faltered when she heard her name. She curiously looked around to see where the voice came from. Green attempted to make use of her distraction, but she easily let the attack 'miss' her. Mew slightly turned her head and saw Red behind the tree. She did a small spin in the air while simply dodging young Green's Charmander.

 _Sir Red! What a pleasure to see you! Are you ready to recreate history?_

Just as Mew finished with a question Green called out to his Pokemon. He told his Charmander to return. Red bit back a small smile. It was an all too familiar memory. Red waited for a small while, waiting for the right time. Mew glanced at him and he nodded. As soon as the Pokeball returned into Green's hand Red jumped out of hiding. "What are you thinking? You almost had that! All it was doing was dodging!" Red mentally apologized to the Legendary who only giggled in response.

Red was having a stare down with Green. He had to act ignorant… He threw out Poli. "If you won't do anything, _I_ will! Poli water gun!" He unconsciously had a sad smile when he saw Poli use water gun. Poli was stronger before, wasn't he… He slightly shook his head to cast away the sad memories, he just needs to make new memories!

Mew giggled again and her body glowed even more. Soon she hit Poli with enough force to knock it out. Red feigned shock, he was never one to lie, but he had to start doing if he wanted to have a future with his friends. A bright future. "Poli?!"

 _Bye, bye Sir Red!_

Mew dashed away quickly with a soft giggle. Red held onto Poli, knowing fully well that his Pokemon was fine and only knocked out.

Green snorted from behind him. "Are you blind?" _No._ "Didn't you notice anything while you were watching us fight? _Yes._ "I could tell almost immediately that I was incredibly weaker in strength. That's why I stopped fighting." Green looked down at Red. _I know._ Red had mentally replied to all of Green's questions.

Red walked over to his Poliwhirl. He bit back bitter retorts and sad cries. He chased the bad memories of the original timeline away. Red could feel Green's eyes bearing down on his back. Red was a lot sharper now than before. He was stronger and more fit. Because... Red snuck a look at Green. Because he was the sole survivor. Red silently wished he could see Mew after this.

Green grabbed his Pokeball and said the quote Red would never forget since it was that very quote that helped him. It helped him save himself and others from many things. The first help, the first tip he got from Green. The first act of kindness Green showed him. "Know your limitations, or you'll only beat yourself." He grinned and walked away, "Remember that."

Red watched Green's fading back and bitterly retorted, "I do remember. ... stupid Green." He thought back on all the times he used the single quote and laughed, "Though I guess I don't exactly use the advice a lot."Red gently patted Poli while he stayed in deep thought.

Green didn't seem to hear him which was a good thing. Green hearing him say all those things would definitely make the sharp boy thinking about complex things that would danger their future together. Red hugged Poli and got up; with his Pokemon knocked unconscious he didn't need to worry about being secretive in front of Poli. The wind blew coldly at Red's arms.

Team Rocket ran up, they started to talk about the setting and confusion drifted on them. Red forgot about them. Heck, the grunts were so weak he forgot about them in total. A grunt ran up to him and started attempting to provoke Red, in hopes for a decent answer. Red didn't answer, he was actually in a mental state where he could reply, but he chose not to. That's what he did in the past if he remembered correctly. After a few minutes of failure, the leader of the group told them to spread out.

Red watched the confused and panicking grunts. He scoffed under his breath. Once upon a time, he was strong enough to defeat many of the grunts altogether, would he be able to do that now? He shook his head, of course not, he's merely a young child now. He doesn't have the reflexes he used to have.

"It might be nearby!"

The sound of the footsteps running away made Red chuckle a little. They were looking for Mew _and_ they said she was nearby. Mew was nearby alright… In fact...

 _Did you want to say something to Mew Sir Red?_

Red glanced behind him. "Yeah, I needed some help." Mew appeared from the shadow of the trees and nodded.

 _What is it Sir Red?_

Red flash a grin, "Thanks. Can't I meet up with any of you guys until I see you in action right? So I can't talk to Mewtwo, Celebi or someone like Latias?" Mew nodded again.

 _The only legendary you can currently communicate with is Mew! I can relay messages for you. Of course not to the three Hoenn Legendaries who are sleeping, and not to Lugia or Ho-oh as they are under control of you-know-who. Mew doesn't think Mew can talk with Mew's counterpart though. He might be sleeping as well!_

Red nodded, of course. Until he was somewhere in secret, he couldn't talk to them. There were so many limitations of his allies from his original timeline. So far he could only exchange words with Mew, and those words would have to be done in secret. No one could know about it, not his friends, not his Pokemon. Mew tilted her head.

 _Is Mew not good enough for you Sir Red?_

Red laughed and shook his head, "No Mew, you're a great help. It's just that I wonder about the others. I forgot they have their own predicaments. I'm glad that I met you in the very beginning when everything just started." Mew spun around.

 _Mew is glad to hear that Mew is helpful to Sir Red. Is there anything else you want to talk to Mew about Sir Red? Or is that all?_

Red smiled, "Thanks for the help, all of the legendaries." Mew giggled, very happy with Red's gratefulness.

 _Of course, Sir Red, Mew, and the others are happy to help you as well! Then I will be really going before Team Rocket do something stupid!_

Red smiled as she drifted away. He took in a deep breath and walked to the professor's lab. His jacket blew softly in the wind. "Here's the Ol' Professor's lab… Wow, I miss this place," Red mused to himself. He looked at Poli, "I remember thinking he was a mean guy which was why I never visited him before." He laughed at himself, "Thinking that was foolish, he's such a sweet Gramps."

Red took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..." Red hit the doorbell.


End file.
